The Chair
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Brittany intervenes in a Kurt/Rachel fight in their shared apartment. Hummelberry relationship.


For the lovely anon, who prompted: What was their first fight about? It turned into their first relationship fight. Hope you like. :)

* * *

When you have two self-proclaimed divas in one relationship, things tend to be a little… difficult to say the least.

Which is why Brittany in her infinite, but slightly questionable wisdom invented the diva out chair, patent still pending. It was one of Kurt's flea market finds: just a simple white armchair which he had repaired with black leather patches, giving it a checkerboard pattern. She really liked the chair, but after three days of hearing what Santana called passive-aggressive bitchery from her & Santana's two other roommates, the blonde took matters into her own hands.

After having people over for pizza one night, Santana and Brittany couldn't help but notice the glares and cold shoulders they seemed to be giving each other. While Santana could just write it off and ignore them, Brittany couldn't. Kurt was her good friend, and since he and Rachel had discovered they had feelings for each other (like it wasn't obvious) she had come to accept the brunette. They were roommates after all. If Brittany thought about it, now that they were all in New York and away from McKinley, things weren't as bad and dramatic as it seemed back then. Rachel could be sweet and even playful when she was actually getting to live the dream life she wanted.

So after everyone had left, Brittany made Santana stay instead of retreating to their side of the apartment. Rachel and Kurt had gone off to the kitchen, and they could hear the heated half-whispers from where they were sitting.

"What were you thinking-"

"What was I thinking? You're the one-"

"Oh come off it, you-"

"Alright, that's it!" said Brittany, coming into the kitchen, her arms crossed. "Diva out chair, now."

Kurt and Rachel looked up at the blonde, confused at the interruption.

"Diva out chair?"

Brittany took the pair by the hand and forcefully marched them to the living room and sat them down in the chair. Kurt first, then she sat Rachel on his lap.

"Now you two make up. And you're not getting up till you do."

"Her first."

"Ha! As if," said Rachel. "Nothing he can say can make up for what he did."

"Rachel, as I tried to explain to your pig-headed little brain, I was only-"

"You insinuated, it was bad enough!" The brunette turned around so she could see him, ignoring the whimper that came from his lips. "Kurt, how can you even think about studying abroad right now? In France, no less! Do you know how far France is from New York?"

"Yes, I am quite well aware that it is a long distance plane ride, yes." Rachel punched his shoulder, almost losing her balance. "_And_ as I have said more than a few times the last couple of days, it was a _thought_."

"But you've already submitted your paperwork!"

"Rachel, sweetheart..."

"Don't sweetheart me!" she sighed insufferably. "You are going to go away and we haven't even really become _us_ yet. And I know you are well aware how well long distance relationships _don't_ work." She crossed her arms, wiggling in his lap as she tried to get comfortable.

Kurt put a hand to his forehead, trying to ignore Rachel's squirming. "As I told you... I had to submit paperwork to even see if I could be considered. I may not even get into the program."

"And what about your internship?" said Rachel. "Are you really going to give up Isabelle?"

"I've already talked to her about it," said Kurt. "I could work at one of the offices there in Paris if I did _choose_ to do it. Which, I haven't yet. Rachel-"

"I still can't believe you have snuck around and did this," she sniffed. "Kurt-"

"Oh don't you start," he said sternly. "I told you my reasons. Better now while I'm still in between sophomore/junior than a senior when I really want to be applying for theatre work." He winced. "And your feet are killing my knees."

"I'm not sorry," said Rachel, tossing her head. She pushed his shoulders back against the chair. "Kurt we're becoming regular faces on the audition circuit. It won't be long till we get those parts we want and you want to go and give it up!"

"I'm not giving up anything!" said Kurt, his voice going a little high. "I would just like to see the world, that's all."

"You're giving up _us_." The brunette went full pout as she pulled even closer to Kurt, clutching his shirt tightly in her hands as her knees slid past his hips. Kurt had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning as Rachel went on and on.

"It's only been a few months that we've been together and we've barely had time to even consider our futures together. Now you're wanting to go off to the city of romance where I know you'll find someone else and-"

The countertenor had the displeasure of noticing that Rachel was wobbling in his lap as she ranted, which was making it hard to concentrate on what she was saying. He just wanted her to see that he was just _thinking_. That was _all_. It wasn't worth the fight at all... He looked helplessly over to Brittany and noticed the blonde was grinning and Santana was hiding her face in Brittany's shoulder.

It was then he realized how it must look. He definitely knew how it _felt_. And how that feeling was getting worse. If she slid up any further...

"Rachel, I'm only going to say this once," said Kurt as clear and calm as he could possibly manage, which was very difficult considering how he was blushing heavily and his legs and other parts were starting to ache from need. "I will tear up any acceptance letters I will get if you would just get out of my lap, like _right now_."

"You're serious?" said Rachel, her eyes snapping to his face.

"For the love of- god yes," he said through gritted teeth.

She glared at him. "You're giving up easy, why?"

Santana laughed out loud across the apartment.

"What's so funny?" asked Rachel, moving to turn to look at Santana. "I... oh." Now it was her turn to blush. "I'll- I'll get up now."

"Thank you," said Kurt. He held his head high as he passed Santana and Brittany on the way to the bathroom. As soon the door slammed shut, both of the former cheerleaders collapsed on the couch, absolutely enraptured in giggles. Rachel fanned her face as she approached them.

"You two are terrible," said the Jewish girl. "You did that on purpose, didn't you Brittany?" The blonde shook her head.

"I just wanted you two to stop fighting," frowned Brittany. "We didn't even know what you were fighting about."

"I can't believe the idiot wants to go to France," muttered Rachel.

"You mean _did_ want to go to France," smirked Santana. "I think you moving around in his lap pretty much erased any chance of that. Good job." She winked at Rachel. The Latina stood and took Brittany's hand. "And on that note, we'll give you some privacy. I think this is something you two need to have a serious talk about. If not that, you could offer to help with his _condition_."

"Santana!" said Rachel. "We... we haven't even discussed that yet."

"Maybe you should," said Brittany with a nod. "The diva out chair is good for that."

"I think its better I don't sit on Kurt's lap," said the diva. She sighed and hugged her roommates. "But thanks though for going out. I think this is something we need to discuss."

"No more fighting," said Brittany sternly. They waved goodbye and left the Bushwick apartment. Rachel sat down on the couch and waited for Kurt to come out of the bathroom. She pulled her knees up to her chest. She was still blown away by the fact that she had made Kurt aroused. The whole physical relationship thing wasn't something they were even considering yet. Their relationship was still so new...

And now Kurt wanted to go to France. It was only a semester, but still, four months was a long time to be without him.

The brunette realized she was being selfish and silly. Their first fight together as boyfriend and girlfriend and she was worried about Kurt running off and leaving her. What did it say about the confidence she had in their relationship? Kurt just wanted to live out a dream. It wasn't like he was going to be gone forever. Why was she reacting so badly to this?

She heard the bathroom light click off and the door open. Rachel got up quickly and went over to meet him. When Kurt came out, she pulled him close and kissed him softly, surprising him. He kissed her back as a hand snaked around her waist.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

"It has been a few rough days," sighed Kurt. "I said I was _thinking_ Rachel. I haven't made any plans."

"You talked to Isabelle."

"Out of curiosity," he said, leaning against the door frame.

"I know," said the Jewish girl, putting a hand on her hip. "I just- I think I'd thought I'd lose you."

"You did mention that," he mused. The countertenor took her by the hand and led her over to the couch. "Though sometimes your ranting got a little intelligible."

"I guess I'm just passionate about us," she said, leaning against him. "Like someone was a few minutes ago."

Kurt made a noise in the back of his throat. "That wasn't fair."

"Oh I don't know," laughed Rachel. "I think Brittany had the right idea. It took the diva out of the both of us." She paused and looked at Kurt. "Do you really want to go?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "It does sound thrilling, but I think I'd miss you too much Rachel Berry. It'd be a long four months."

"Too hard?" she smirked. He gave her a glare.

"Alright, enough with the sex jokes. I know Santana will have hundreds of them in about five seconds." He looked around. "Where are they anyways?"

"They left to let us talk." Kurt looked surprised.

"Never mind then."

"I think both Brittany and Santana realized after what we started yelling at each other that this was something we needed to really discuss." She sighed and looked around the apartment.

"I really wouldn't stand in your way if this is really your dream Kurt. I know I've been... well..."

Kurt took her hand. "Let's just let it drop for now. I don't know anything yet. Everything's still in the _maybe_ stage."

Rachel nodded. "So since we've had our first real relationship fight, can we work on the making up part? Because I think that sounds good about now."

Kurt humored her. "Does that involve kisses?"

"It might," she quipped back. She played with a button on his shirt. "Afterwards we're going to talk about how next time I could _help_ you."

Kurt's throat ran dry as Rachel kissed the small bare spot on his chest barely visible above his shirt.

"I think I may like that," he said softly. Rachel felt her heart skip.

"Not because of the chair or the argument or-"

"No," he admitted. "We have been doing this for months now." He sighed with a half smile. "It also doesn't help that you're cute and persuasive."

"I am that," smiled the brunette. "I want to see all your paperwork though, please."

"After this," said the brown haired male. Rachel yelped and giggled as she was pulled closer for a deep kiss.


End file.
